


Our Father is a Winchester

by Winchester2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Demons, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2018/pseuds/Winchester2018
Summary: Lane and Megan are twins and they live a happy life with their parents. But one day they find out they're adopted and it turns their lives upside down. Led by curiosity the twins start searching for their father, who their biological mom describes as dangerous for them. Soon they would wish they never started this journey.But who is their mysterious father? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters may seem boring to some of you but please be patient and read them. I'm fed up with stories that have zero explanations to some things so I like giving a lot of detatils. Also I'm bulgarian and if there are some mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm still learning. 
> 
> Have fun!

15th February. The happiest and the worst day of my life.

I always wanted to have kids. When I was little I can’t count how many hours I’ve been playing with my doll, pretending to be its mother. When I became 14, I started taking care of the babies and toddlers who lived in my orphanage. Sometimes the adults just stopped doing anything and watched me humming to the babies. I was the only one able to calm them down and put them to sleep. I used to dream what my baby would look like. 

But that was in the past.

I started having contractions while I was at work. Yes, I wasn’t on maternity leave because I needed more money. My friend and colleague, Stacey, called me a cab to the nearest hospital. She couldn’t come with me because she had to be live on TV in five minutes.  
The ten minute drive seemed like an eternity. I knew that giving birth was painful but gosh, it hurt so damn much! I made it to the hospital in time. Soon I was in a room with a doctor, a midwife and a nurse.  
‘You’re OK. It’s fine. You’re doing great.’ The midwife kept telling me but I was far from OK.  
I don’t know how much time passed, but finally I heard a baby crying. It was a beautiful baby boy. I was smiling and crying at the same time. But I was still feeling something…  
‘There’s a second baby!’ the doctor announced and my eyes widened. I didn’t know I was carrying twins!  
Nearly one hour passed. The second baby just refused to show up.  
‘Come on, baby. Mommy is tired. Just come out already.’ I whispered and then it happened. This time it was a girl!  
‘What’s your name ma’am?’ the nurse asked.  
‘Karen Jones.’ I said the name of my favorite book character.  
I was so exhausted that I immediately fell asleep. 

A nurse woke me up to feed the twins. She brought them to me and left. I took them both in my arms. They were so beautiful! They started waking up and I saw their eyes. Just like their father’s.  
When I fed them, they fell asleep again. I got up and dressed in normal clothes. I was ready to leave but I couldn’t move. I kept staring at my babies. I had everything I ever wanted and now I was just going to leave them. What choice did I have? I couldn’t take them with me. What if their father came back? He’ll put their lives in danger and they would never have a normal life. And I want my kids to be happy. I had to leave.

I hugged by babies carefully, trying not to wake them. Tears were streaming down my face. I put them back in their cribs and gently kissed their foreheads. I pulled out a small wooden box out of my bag and put it next to my sleeping baby boy. Maybe when they grow up, they’ll open the box. Maybe they’ll understand why I did what I did and left them. And I can only pray that they’ll forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

**13 years later**

'Megan! Lane! Come down for breakfast immediately! You'll be late for school!' I heard my mom yelling from downstairs.  
'In a minute!' I yelled back.  
I was finishing dressing up while my brother was brushing his teeth, trying to wake up. He always stays up late, writing on his computer and every morning I have troubles waking him up.  
'Lane, let's get down.' I said and opened the door.  
He murmured something and grabbed his jacket. I rolled my eyes and climbed down the stairs. Lane followed me. He tripped and almost fell down the stairs. I'm not surprised. His eyes are barely open. Sometimes I think that he's sleepwalking until he drinks his cocoa.  
'There's your breakfast.' My dad came from the kitchen.  
Bacon and eggs for me and a banana for Lane. Every morning. I prefer pancakes but we can't have everything.  
Lane looked at his watch and stood up. 'Let's hurry up. We'll miss the bus.'  
'And there's Mr. Perfect worried that he'll be late for school.' I said grabbing my backpack.  
'Megan!' My mom said warningly but I had already left the house.  
I was running after Lane. The buss will arrive in two minutes! We were very late.

**Mack's (the father) POV**

'The kids turned thirteen eight months ago. I think it's time to talk about this, Rachael.'  
She was washing the dishes pretending that she didn't hear me. But the running water couldn't fool me. She was crying. I went to my wife, stopped the water and hugged her from behind.  
'I'm not ready, Mack. Not yet.' She whispered.  
'We'll never be ready. But we have to tell them. They deserve to know the truth.'  
'What if they turn their back on us?' Rachael refused to give up.  
'They won't. Maybe we're not their biological parents but we love them more than anything and they know it.'

**Megan's POV**

I don't know how but we made it in time and caught the bus. We sat at the back like always.  
'What do you want?' Lane asked me like he does every morning.  
'Maths and Chemistry homework.' I said and he gave it to me.  
Don't get me wrong. I'm brilliant at school. I just hate doing homework.  
In twenty minutes we were at the best high school in Seattle in my parents' opinion. We put our backpacks in the lockers and got our books ready for our first class.  
'Hey, guys! How are my favorite twins today?'  
I turned and smiled. It was our best friend Ryan. He was the only friend I had besides my brother.  
'My first class is with you. Let's go.' Lane said impatiently and pulled Ryan after him.  
'Bye, Megan!'  
I had a thing with Ryan last year. But soon we figured that we're like a brother and sister. Being together just felt wrong. Now we're best friends.  
My first class was Chemistry. I hate it. I was talking with my desk mate, not paying attention to the teacher.  
'Megan Craig! Would you like to share your homework with the class?' Mr. Brand caught us again.  
'Yes, sir.' I said and started reading whatever Lane had written. He saved me one more time.

**Lane's POV**

It was time for lunch. I was getting apple juice when someone pushed from behind. I fell on the ground and had juice all over me. I looked behind me. It was Roger and Josh, like always.  
'Why don't you two get a life?' Ryan frowned and helped me to get up.  
'Why? What's your friend going to do about it?' Josh laughed.  
Nothing. I was going to do nothing and they knew it. I got very angry and clenched my fists. But I wasn't going to hit them. I didn't want to.  
'Maybe he won't but I will.' I heard my sister's voice just before Josh got hit in the face and fell on the floor. Same thing happened with Roger.

**Megan's POV**

Lane was getting bullied again. I couldn't just watch. He can defend himself but he wouldn't because 'it's wrong'. But I have no problem with that.  
'Next time think twice before messing with my brother.' I said to Josh who was holding his bleeding nose.  
'What is happening here?' the principal Mr. Cross arrived. 'Megan Jane Craig? Again? Why am I not surprised. In my office. Now. Josh, Roger, go to the nurse.'  
Again caught by the principal. He would call my parents. They were used to it. We were in the middle of October and that was my third time having troubles at school. They know that I did the right thing. But they'll punish me anyway. I don't even care anymore.

'What was that about? I was handling the situation.'  
We were leaving school. Lane was furious.  
'Yeah, I could see how well you were handling it.' I rolled my eyes.  
'I don't need you to stand up for me. I'm good on my own.'  
'Come on, don't be mad at me. I did it because you're my brother and I love you.'  
'I know. I'm sorry.' Lane sighed and smiled. 'Good luck trying explaining that to mom and dad.'  
'Don't even remind me of that. See you tonight.'  
He went to catch the bus. It was Friday. He had a swimming training and I had fencing and karate lessons. I really love fencing, and have won a lot of competitions. I do karate because I want to be able to defend myself.  
So I went to my fencing lesson a little annoyed because my parents were going to ground me for a week again. I had no idea that soon this would be the least of my troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess who the father is? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I got back home at eight. Lane was waiting for me at the front door. We always go in together.  
'Are you ready for mom and dad? I can say that the fault for the fight was mine.' Lane offered.  
'It's pointless. They know everything. Let's just go in.'  
We went in. Mom and dad were making dinner at the kitchen.  
'We're here!' Lane shouted.  
'Dinner is almost ready. Go and wash your hands first.' My dad said from the kitchen.  
Strange. He didn't sound angry. And my parents were always angry when I got troubles at school. Whatever. Maybe they're having a good day and will deal with me later.  
We left our backpacks in our room and went to dinner. I could smell the pizza from upstairs.  
'Oh, come on, Lane! Eat at least one piece! You can't always eat that grass!' I complained looking at his green plate.  
'First, it's a salad, not grass. Second, I don't want to be fat and ugly during my entire life because of this pizza. But if you want to, go ahead.' He smirked.  
I frowned. 'Jerk.'  
'Bitch.' He replied.  
'Megan! Lane! How many times do we have to tell you to stop doing that? And don't say that it's your way of saying 'I love you'.' My mom was annoyed and we just laughed.

When we finished dinner we went to the living room to watch a movie. I thought that now my parents would tell me what my punishment would be but they came in smiling, so I just had to ask.  
'Why are you happy? Didn't you get a call from Mr. Cross? Aren't you going to ground me?'  
'No, honey. We know that you did the right thing.' My mom said but her fake smile broke for a second. Something was wrong.  
'What's wrong?' Lane had sensed it too.  
'We have to tell you something.' Dad said and he and mom sat on the couch.  
'OK. What is it?'  
'We wanted to tell you when you become thirteen. But we didn't have the courage. That's why we waited eight months.' My mom said. I could tell that she was trying very hard not to cry.  
'There isn't an easy way to say this. So I just will.' Dad took a deep breath. 'We're not your biological parents.'  
'Come again?' I thought I heard wrong.  
'You're adopted.'  
'1st April passed a long time ago.' I laughed.  
'You're messing with us, right?' Lane tried to laugh.  
But their faces were telling everything. Lane squeezed my hand. I wasn't dreaming. This wasn't just a stupid joke. They were telling the truth. I don't remember what they said next. I don't even know how I stood up, ran upstairs and locked the room.

**Lane's POV**

MJ ran upstairs. I should've followed her. But I had questions.  
'Megan, come back!' My mom yelled. She wanted to go after her but dad stopped her.  
'Give her some time.' He said and looked at me.  
'When did you take us?' I asked, staring at the floor.  
'You were only three weeks old. When we saw you, we knew that you're going to be our kids.' My mom was crying.  
'Do you know something about our real parents?'  
'We received a box from the orphanage. We were told that your mother left it for you. We never opened the box. It's not for us.' My mom said.  
'Do you mind giving me the box?'  
Dad got up and went to their bedroom. He came back carrying a small wooden box. I took it.  
'Why were you hiding this from us for so long?' I finally looked them in the eye.  
'We wanted to tell you when you're old enough to understand it. We had no other choice.' Dad said.  
I shook my head and got up. 'You had a choice. Not to lie to us.' I went upstairs. Megan had locked the door. 'MJ, it's me, let me in.' I heard nothing. 'It's my room too, you know.' I was about to shout for a third time when the door opened. Megan's face was red and wet of tears. I wanted to hug her but she ran to her bed.  
I did the same thing. I hid the box under the bed. MJ wasn't ready. I wouldn't open it without her. I stared at the ceiling, not being able to think. I wanted to scream. I finally gave up and hot tears started running down my cheeks.  
I woke up at 5am. I don't know when I fell asleep. I could hear MJ sobbing in her bed. I hated when she was sad. I got so angry. No one had the right to make my sister cry.

**Megan's POV**

I heard Lane waking up. I wonder how he even fell asleep. I punched my pillow. Then again and again. I was so angry. Our whole life had been one big lie. We have parents we never knew existed. Why didn't they want us? And why mom and dad kept this a secret for so long?  
I got up and turned on the speakers. Loud rock shook the house. I knew my parents weren't sleeping. At least Lane wouldn't complain. Thankfully, we have the same taste in music.

**Lane's POV**

The next day was hard. MJ wouldn't go out of the room. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast and then went back to our room. We didn't talk much but I could tell that she was slowly beginning to accept the situation. We had to meet with Ryan at the cinema. I called off the meeting. He suspected that there's something wrong but I told him nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lane's POV**

Around 9pm I heard the doorbell. Then I heard someone walking up the stairs.  
'Open up. It's me.' Ryan knocked on the door.  
MJ looked up from her desk. She was drawing something. I went to the door and let Ryan in.  
'OK. One of you better tell me what's wrong. And don't say 'nothing'.' Ryan went to Megan's bed and pulled a camp bed that was under it. We always keep it there because Ryan spends most of his time here.  
'Drop the bomb. Tell him the big news.' MJ stopped drawing and turned around.  
'We're adopted.' I announced and sat on my bed.  
'Wow.' Ryan put his bed between ours and lay down. 'I really missed a lot, didn't I? I'll need a little explanation.'  
I was about to begin but MJ started first. It surprised me but I was glad that she was willing to talk about it.  
'You really went through a lot. Are you OK?' Ryan asked after Megan finished talking.  
'We're trying.' MJ smiled for a first time since yesterday.  
'I would be a total mess if that happened to me.'  
'You had to see us last night.' I said half-smiling.  
'Do you know something about your real parents?' Ryan asked.  
'Yesterday I didn't even want to think about them. They had abandoned us and never looked back.' MJ sat on her bed and looked at us. 'But now I think I would like to meet them. They probably had their reasons to do it. Hell, maybe they're dead and that's why we're here now.'  
'So you have nothing.' Ryan said. 'Not even names.'  
'No.' MJ actually looked sad. I think she was ready to open the box.  
'Well, we might have something.'

**Megan's POV**

I looked at my brother. 'What are you hiding?'  
'It can be nothing but…' he reached under his bed and pulled out a small wooden box. 'Mom and dad gave it to me yesterday. They were told that the box was left from our mother.'  
'And you were silent about it all day?' I was already sitting next to Lane, watching the box. Ryan sat behind us.  
'You were grumpy all day, I wasn't sure if you were ready. Let's open it now.'  
'If you don't want me to watch you open it, I'll understand.' Ryan said, ready to leave.  
'Hey, you're practically our family. We have no secrets from you.' I said and touched the box.  
'3…2…1…Go!' We counted and opened the box. There was a letter in it. Everyone silently began reading it.

**"Hi. I know that when you read this, you're probably going to be mad at me and your father. I want you to know that I never wanted this to happen. I always wanted to be a mom. You and your father were the best thing that ever happened to me. I can only imagine how beautiful you grew up. Whatever you're doing right now, I'm proud of you.**   
**The worst moment in my life was when I had to leave you. I had to. Because your father's job is dangerous. He's the kindest and bravest man I've ever met. But he wouldn't be able to give you the life you deserve. And I want you to be safe and happy.**   
**When you read this, I'll probably be dead. Don't try to reach your father. I've always loved you and I'll continue to love you."**

Tears started streaming down my face at the beginning of the letter. I looked at Lane. His face was wet too.  
'She had her reasons.' Ryan commented.  
I looked at him angrily. 'That's not a reason, that's an excuse. She was too afraid to be a mother. It's not fair. And how dangerous can a job be? Is our dad part of the mafia? Or a top secret spy?'  
'Hey, don't kill me! And by the way it's absolutely possible.'  
'There's a photo.' Lane cut us out. He picked up the photo. We saw a man hugging a woman. The man was very tall and had long brown hair. The woman was short with short black hair.  
'You both are mini versions of your father. Lane's got his haircut.' Ryan tried to make a joke. 'At least now we know why you have green eyes. Both your parents have blue eyes and it's almost impossible for blue eyed parents to have green or brown eyed child.'  
'You and your odd facts.' Lane shook his head and looked at the photo again.  
'So that's how our parents look like.' I smiled lightly and touched the photo. 'They look happy. I wonder what went wrong in their relationship.'  
'So we still have no names.' Ryan concluded. 'Lane, why don't you run down their faces with your new program?'  
'Yes, please! Do it!'  
'OK, fine.' He wasn't happy about it but started typing on his computer.  
Lane is a computer genius. He can hack everything. Recently he installed a facial recognition program. He said that it's an old version of the one that the FBI have. I wonder how he didn't get caught. But he would never do anything bad. He wants to become a detective so that he can use his computer skills for good. And maybe because he wanted to be like our dad who is a detective for the Seattle police.  
'I got a match on our mom!' Lane shouted and printed out a file. 'Her name is Michelle Richards. She's from Sacramento and she… has been dead for eleven years now.'  
The news hit me unprepared. I felt bad and dizzy. I would never know my mom. I would never hear her calling my name. I would never feel her.  
'Megan, are you OK?' Ryan was concerned about me.  
'Yeah, I'm perfect. Just found out that my mother's dead but I'm doing great.' I said, trying so hard not to cry.  
'I got a hit on our father too!' Lane said. 'His name is Sam Winchester! He…'  
Suddenly Lane's computer stopped working and the screen went black.  
'Oh, no! Not again! Not now!' Lane started pushing buttons but nothing happened.  
'What's wrong?' Ryan asked.  
'The damn thing broke again. I need a new laptop.' He shook his head in disbelief. 'It will take me a few days to fix it. But I need it now!'  
'Hey, don't worry about it. We'll go to the library tomorrow. We know your father's name. Sam Winchester, right? We'll dig up everything on him. Now let's get some sleep.'  
I didn't want to let go just like this and I knew Lane was thinking the same. But Ryan was right. I couldn't keep my eyes open because I didn't sleep last night. I fell asleep at the moment I smelled my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

On the next day, we woke up with fresh powers. Even Lane wasn't sleepy and that was a surprise. The three of us walked down the stairs and went through the kitchen.  
'Kids, would you like something to eat?' My mom (I really should stop calling her that) smiled.  
I frowned. 'No, thanks. We're going out.'  
'We'll be at the library.' Ryan tried to smile.  
We went out and got our bikes ready.  
'You're not fair with them. You shouldn't treat them like that. They were our parents for so long. Don't be mean.' Lane was absolutely right.  
'I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I'm still adjusting.' I said and rode my bike.  
We were at the library in a few minutes. Lane sat in front of a computer.  
'OK. Let's see what the Internet knows about Sam Winchester.'  
I couldn't find anything. Ryan too. So we just watched what Lane was doing. While he was typing, I read the file that he had printed on our mother.  
'Michelle Richards lived in an orphanage until she turned sixteen. She went to college and graduated with honors. Then she started working as a journalist for a small TV channel, here in Seattle. But there are no records of her giving birth.'  
'Maybe she checked under a fake name or never gave one.' Ryan suggested.  
'Maybe.' I took a deep breath. 'Then, thirteen years ago, around the time we were born, she quited her job. No one heard from her ever since. Until her body was found in a national park eleven years ago. Cause of death was multiple stab wounds and blood loss. She…' I couldn't continue reading. I couldn't stop my tears.  
Ryan hugged me. I heard the librarian coming and asking if everything's OK. Ryan assured her that I'll be fine and sent her off. But I wasn't sure if I'll be fine. What if our dad was dead too?  
'MJ.' I heard my brother calling me. 'I found dad's file.'  
I calmed myself down and wiped my tears. Lane was printing the file. This time he started reading.  
'He was born in 1983. He has a big brother, Dean. Four years older. His mom dies when dad's exactly six months old. Then… they start a road trip with their father John.'  
'Wait, wait, a road trip? After his wife's death? What the hell?' Ryan was confused.  
'Shhh! Continue!' I wanted to know more.  
'Sam and Dean were moving from one school to another every few weeks. I better print out Dean's file too.' Lane pushed some buttons on the computer and the printer started working again.' Even though they were always the new kids at school, Sam was an excellent student and he even had an interview at Stanford.'  
'You got his brain too.' Ryan laughed and I shushed him again.  
'But he never went to college. He just vanished.' Lane got Dean's file. 'The same thing is written here… Dean has a police record. He was accused of being a serial killer.'  
'Great.' I rolled my eyes. 'Now our uncle is a killer.'  
'And then he died in 2005.'  
'Maybe that's why your dad never went to college.'  
'But wait there's more. In 2006 Dean was accused of bank robbery.' My eyes widened. 'And then in 2007 he and dad were arrested by the FBI and then they both died.'  
'So what he came back from the dead?' Ryan was excited.  
'Or he never died. But I'm not finished.' Lane was almost laughing. 'Sam and Dean Winchester appear again in 2011. This time they're accused of mass murder. They were arrested by the police and died again! And that's all the FBI has on them.'  
'Who the hell are these people? How can we know if they're still alive?' I looked at their files. 'They don't even have updated photos.'  
'Let's hit the Internet again.' Ryan suggested.  
I tried combinations and finally got something. 'I found that there are some books from Carver Edlund, called 'Supernatural'. They are about the brothers Sam and Dean and their father John who are road tripping around the country and… fighting monsters.'  
Ryan burst out laughing. 'I thought it can't get crazier but it just did. Monsters? Seriously?'  
'It can be just a coincidence. Their names are famous.'  
'No, we have to check. Let's see if there are any of those books here.' Lane said.

**Lane's POV**

The librarian gave us her only three copies. MJ was reading the first book, Ryan was reading one called 'Skin' and I was reading 'Devil's trap'. I had never read more insane stories. But I kept thinking – what if it was all real?  
'This book explains how your uncle faked his death. And it sounds crazy.' Ryan said.  
'And I know why dad never went to college.'  
I was about to say something but suddenly I felt an incredible pain. As if someone was cutting and punching my head at the same time. I screamed and fell on the floor holding my head. I've been having bad headaches before but it never hurt that much. I could feel MJ and Ryan gathered around me.  
'Lane! What's happening? Are you OK?' She sounded afraid.  
'It's OK. I'm fine.' I said when the pain finally started fading away.  
'Are you sure?' Ryan wasn't convinced.  
'It was just a bad headache.' I looked at them. 'Stop looking me like that. It's not my first headache. Let's check the books and read them at home.'  
MJ still looked worried and Ryan suspected that I was hiding something. Well, I was. This time it wasn't just a headache. I saw something. It was Mack and Rachael, our parents. They were dead.  
I wanted to go home as soon as possible. After I had read that our dad was something like a psychic, I was very worried that what I saw might come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryan's POV**

We were in their home in less than five minutes. I had no idea why Lane was in such a hurry but I decided not to ask. We left our bikes and rang the doorbell. Their dad opened the door and smiled.  
'You're finally back. I was about to call you. Come in.' he said and went in the living room. 'Come here. Your mother and I want to talk to you.'  
We followed him and… it wasn't pretty. We saw their mom lying on the floor. There was blood all over her. I looked at their 'dad' and saw that his eyes were black.  
'Oh, don't mind the body. We argued, I got mad and stabbed her to death. Now let's talk.' Suddenly the front door closed and locked.  
Megan screamed but Lane grabbed her hand and we ran to the kitchen. Lane locked the door.  
'What was that?' I've never been that scared. 'Did you see his eyes?'  
'Yes, they were black.' Lane started rummaging the cupboards. 'Which means that he is possessed by a demon.'  
'Wait, what?' Megan was very confused just like me. 'And why are you putting salt in front of the door?'  
'Demons can't cross the salt. I read it in the book. I also read that they have black eyes.'  
'Wait, you're telling me that everything in those insane books is real?' I screamed.  
'Apparently, yes. MJ, please tell me that you have a marker in your backpack!'  
Of course she had. She gave him a red marker and he started painting something on the floor.  
'And this is…?'  
'Devil's trap. There was a drawing in the book. It captures the demon. I'll need the book too.' Megan pulled it out and gave it to him.  
In a few minutes the door opened. Their 'father' looked at the salt.  
'This won't help.' The kitchen windows opened and wind blew the salt away.  
'Nice plan, genius.' I said.  
'You two will come with me.' The demon was approaching us. 'Don't make it painful.' Suddenly he stopped. 'What happened? I can't move!'  
'That's what happens when you step in the devil's trap hid under the carpet.' I laughed.  
Lane opened the book and started reading. 'Exor... Exorci... Exorcizamus te...'  
'An exorcism? You can't even read it!' the demon laughed.  
'Give it to me!' I yelled and got the book. 'Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii.' The demon started screaming. I continued. 'Omnis legio! Omnis congregation et secta diabolica! Ergo, Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica! Adiuramus te!'  
Black smoke came out of their father's mouth. Then he fell on the floor.  
'Is it over? Are we safe?' Megan asked.  
'I think so.' Lane said.  
I carefully went to their dad's body. His neck was broken. He was dead.  
'Dude, how can you read Latin?' Lane asked.  
'My grades in Spanish are very bad but dead languages are my passion.' I grinned.  
'Um, guys… what are we going to do now?' Megan asked.

**Lane's POV**

I had no idea. But I had to think of something. 'Now we have to run.'  
'Run? Where?' MJ asked.  
'I don't know. But we can't stay here. More demons will come after us. We must be moving.' I went to our bedroom and started packing some things.  
'Why would demons come after you?' Ryan and MJ followed me.  
'The next time I'll ask them!'  
'Hey, don't get angry at me, I'm just trying to help! Tell me what to do.'  
'Go to our parents' bedroom. There's a safe in the wardrobe. They keep all their money and credit cards there. The code is our birthday. Get the money.' Ryan nodded and went to the bedroom. MJ started packing too.  
'Where are we going?'  
'We'll try to find our father.' I said.  
'How? We don't even know if he's still alive.'  
'I'm sure that he's alive. And I'll find a way to reach him.'  
Ryan got back with the money. 'That's a lot of money. We have more than enough.' I smiled and put the money in my bag. 'We're done packing.'  
'We should stop at my house, I need to get some things.' Ryan said.  
'You're not coming with us. It's too dangerous.' I cut him but he grabbed my arm.  
'Hell no! You're the closest thing I have to a family. I'm not leaving you and you can't make me!'  
I looked at him and smiled. 'OK, then. Let's go.'  
So we left the house. We took our bikes because it would be faster. We stopped at Ryan's house. Then we went to the mall and I bought a new laptop.  
'So where are we going now?' Ryan asked.  
'To the train station. We must move.'  
'Train? It would be faster with a plane.' Ryan suggested.  
'But planes are expensive.' MJ looked at me.  
'We'll find a cheap one.' Ryan said.  
'Look I'm not going on a plane! It ain't happening!'  
'Me neither.' MJ shook her head.  
'Don't tell me that you two are afraid of flying!' Ryan was already laughing.  
'Shut up!' Megan and I yelled and rode to the train station.  
We soon arrived and I checked the trains. Then I bought tickets.  
'OK, I bought tickets to Kansas City. Our train leaves in ten minutes, so we better move.'  
'Dude, we have to change five trains to get to Kansas!' Ryan said after getting his ticket.  
'Exactly my point. That way it would be harder for the demons to find us.' I smiled and we got on the train.  
'Why are we going to Kansas?' MJ asked when the train left the station.  
'Because our dad was born in Lawrence, Kansas. Maybe we'll find people who know where he is now.' I opened my new laptop.  
'And if we don't find anyone?'  
'I had thought about it. We know that Dean drives a 67 Chevy Impala, right? I'll try tracking it down.'  
'You can do this?' MJ was surprised.  
'Of course he can.' Ryan laughed.  
I stopped typing. I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. 'I have to tell you something. About my headache.'  
'Finally!' Ryan clapped his hands. 'I knew you were hiding something.'  
'It wasn't just a headache. It was more like a vision. I saw our parents. Dead.'  
Ryan rose his eyebrows. 'OK, it officially became weird.'  
'I've been having something like visions too.' MJ confessed. 'But I don't have headaches. I dream little things and on the next day they happen exactly the same way.'  
'And you haven't told me?'  
'I thought it was normal.'  
'It's getting weirder.' I said. 'According to the book, dad is some kind of a psychic.  
'So what, you inherited his abilities?' Ryan asked.  
'It's possible. And it explains a lot.' MJ thought.  
'This is too much weird for one day. I'm out.' Ryan said and lay on the seat.  
MJ did the same thing. I continued typing on the computer until my eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

We changed trains in Portland and then in Salt Lake City. Now we were travelling to Denver. I was still trying to find the license plate of Dean's Impala. At first I searched for 'KAZ 2Y5' but when I found nothing I assumed that they had changed it. But I couldn't find the new one. There had to be a way…  
'Yes! I found it!' I yelled and woke Ryan.  
'What did you find?' MJ asked.  
'The car's new license plate. They were caught on camera.' I showed them a photo. It was taken five years ago but you could see Sam and Dean crossing with the car on a red light. 'I can track them down now!' I looked at the screen. 'They're currently in Kentucky, travelling north!'  
'How do you do that?' Ryan was amazed. 'So now we can always know where they are? That's great!'  
'It's not great if they keep moving and don't have a home.' I said. 'So let's see where they have been in the past few months.'  
'The things that you can do with a computer.' MJ laughed.  
In five minutes I had analyzed all the data that I gathered about the car. 'They do travel a lot. They had visited over 100 towns in the last six months. But they keep returning to one address.'  
'Where?'  
'In Lebanon, Kansas. It must be a small city, I've never heard of it before.'  
'Neither have I.' Ryan said and he was obsessed with Geography.  
'It's only 260 miles from Kansas City. We'll find a bus.'  
'So what, we'll just show up at their door and say 'Hi, you're our father'? Do you think that they'll believe us?' MJ asked.  
'They have to. Or you have better ideas?' She didn't answer. 'I thought so.'  
'Hey, don't fight! I know that you're nervous and angry but don't kill each other.'  
'Fine.' We both said. It's common for twins to say things at the same time.

By the time we arrived in Kansas City, the Impala had already returned to Lebanon. We went to the bus station. There were no buses to Lebanon but we found one to Osborne. We got on the bus and left Kansas City.  
'Let's hope that they will stay in one place until we reach them.' Megan said, lost in her thoughts.

**Megan POV**

We were getting closer. We would meet our dad in a few hours. I was very nervous. Will he be glad to see us? Or he would turn his back on us because he never wanted us? So many more questions that needed answers.  
We soon arrived at Osborne. It wasn't a big city.  
'There are no buses to Lebanon.' Ryan announced.  
'Let's take a cab.' Lane said and we got into a taxi that was parked next to the bus station.  
'To Lebanon.' Lane said and sat at the front seat.  
'It's nearly an hour drive. Do you have enough money?' The driver asked and Lane showed him the money.  
In 40 minutes we were in Lebanon, Kansas. It looked like a small village. Lane told the driver where to stop. It looked more like a bomb shelter than a place where someone could live.  
'Kids, are you sure this is the right address?'  
'Yes, our father lives here. We've been here before.' Lane said but his voice wasn't very convincing.  
We went to the big door.  
'This place is creepy.' Ryan said out loud what we all were thinking.  
We didn't see a doorbell, so Lane started banging on the door.

**Sam's POV**

'Dean! You invited someone?'  
'No!' he yelled from his bedroom.  
I climbed up the stairs. I hid my gun behind the door before opening. I saw two boys and a girl.  
'Can I help you with something? Why are you here?'  
'Are you Sam Winchester?' One of the boys asked.  
'Who sends you?' I opened the door more so that they could see the gun. It was pointed at the floor but I could see that it scared them because the girl backed off a little.  
'No one sent us. We're here because of this.' One of the boys gave me a wooden box.  
I took it and opened it. There was a letter inside. I started reading.

**Megan's POV**

My dad started reading the letter. He looked taller than in the photo. But the gun that he was holding… definitely not the best start. I could see how his eyes widened in surprise while he was reading the letter. The surprise became shock when he saw the photo. He looked at us a little insecure.  
'Dean!' He shouted and a man appeared from behind him.  
'What is it?' He looked at us and dad gave him the box. He read the letter too. 'Wow. That's something. Are all three of you his kids?'  
'Nope. Not me. Just them.' Ryan said and backed off.  
'OK, why don't you come in.' Dean said and let us in.  
Dad didn't say anything. I assumed that he was too shocked. He probably had no idea that we existed.  
The bunker looked ugly and creepy from the outside but it was a cool place from the inside. We sat on a big table in the center of a big room.  
'Would you like a glass of water?' Dean asked and we nodded.  
By the way they were looking at us while we were drinking, I assumed that we were drinking holy water. Lane noticed too.  
'Do you mind, holding this for a second.' Dean gave each of us a piece of silver, looked at us and then took it back.  
'Why the silver?' Ryan asked.  
'With the holy water you checked if we were demons, so what is the silver about?' Lane smiled.  
'You're observant. Nice quality.' Dean chuckled.  
'How much do you know about monsters?' Dad finally spoke.  
'Not much. We read three books by Carver Edlund and…' I started explaining.  
'Not those again!' Dean got annoyed. 'There can't be so many copies of those books!'  
'You never told us your names.' Dad said.  
'I'm Megan. That's my brother Lane and this is…'  
'I'm Ryan. We're best friends.'  
'And what about your parents? Won't they be worried if you don't come home?' Dean looked at Ryan.  
Ryan laughed. 'Doubt it. They travel a lot. Sometimes I don't hear from them for two years. A woman comes to check on me every week. But most of the time I'm not home so she wouldn't notice. I don't even know if I had spent more than ten days with my parents. They simply forget that they have a son.'  
Dean nodded. Dad took a deep breath and got up.  
'I suppose that you're tired. I'll show you the bedrooms where you can stay. Lane, Megan, we'll talk tomorrow. You'll tell me your story and how you found us. And I'll answer all your questions. But now I need a little time to think.'  
We went to a bedroom with two beds. Ryan wanted to stay with us. Dad left us.  
'I think it went well.' Ryan said.  
'At least we're still alive. That's a good start.' Lane laughed and sat on a bed.  
'What good start? He wouldn't even talk to us.' I kicked my backpack.  
'He needs time. Would you want to talk to him if he just came out of nowhere and said that he's your father?' Ryan was right, of course. 'You'll talk tomorrow.'  
I wasn't sure but I decided to let it go and wait until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

'Are they good?' Dean asked when I returned to the room.  
'Yes, they went to sleep.' I sat on a chair and rubbed by forehead.  
'Man, what the hell?' He finally asked. 'After all these years, you'd think that I will be the one who end up with a kid. Didn't see it coming from you.'  
'I have no idea. It came out of nowhere.'  
Dean went to the kitchen and brought beer. 'OK, start talking. What's the story?'  
'So much time passed. I barely remember their mother. She was the very first woman I loved. Before Jessica.' I took a sip of my beer. 'Her name was Michelle. She worked as a journalist. She was making a reportage in the woods, when her cameraman was killed by a werewolf. I was working a case in the same woods and helped her. That's how we met.'  
'Then she thanked you with a good sex and you had to leave?'  
'Um, no. This happens with you.' I replied and Dean shrugged. 'We were in love. Dean, we wanted to get married. But she left.'  
'She left? What did you do?'  
'I did nothing. I made a proposal. She said that she can't live with a hunter. No matter how many times I told her that I had quit, she wouldn't listen. She didn't feel safe. And I couldn't blame her.'  
'Do think that she left you because she found out that she was pregnant?' Dean thought.  
'No, that's not like her. She found out later.' I stared at my beer bottle. 'I don't even know if she's still alive.'  
'At least you can be sure that they're yours. Lane is a mini version of you. He even has your haircut and that's something.' We both laughed.

**Third Person's POV**

The kids woke up early and had breakfast. Lane and Megan sat around the big table again. Dean took Ryan with him. They were getting food. So now the twins could finally get some answers from their dad.  
'Well, let's begin. First you'll say how you ended up here in a first place.' Sam said and sat in front of them.  
'I think we should begin the story when after thirteen years of lies our 'parents' dropped the bomb and told us that we're adopted.' Megan said and Lane gave her a look. 'What? It's true.'  
'They didn't have bad intentions.' Lane said insistently. Megan just shrugged and stared at the table. 'We received the wooden box, read the letter, saw the photos and I run down your faces with my program. We got names, went to the library, checked what we needed, got the Supernatural books and went home.'  
'We went home to see mom killed and dad possessed by a demon. We exorcised him but dad was already dead.'  
'You did what? How did you know how to exorcise a demon?' Sam couldn't believe what he just heard.  
'Those books really helped us. And we learn fast.' Lane smiled. 'So after that we decided to find you. And you two are not easy to find. It took me two days to track your car.'  
'Wait, you're saying that everyone can find where we are now?' Sam was very surprised how easy it is for people to find their location.  
'Don't worry. Not many people can do what Lane does. He's the best with computers.' Megan grinned.  
'Stop it, MJ.' Lane protested.  
'He can hack everything. And he learnt it all by himself.'  
Lane was blushing and Sam winked at him. 'I'm good with computers too. Well, not as good as you but still. Why do you call her MJ?'  
'My second name is Jane. And no, you can't call me that. Only Lane is allowed to do it.' Sam laughed and nodded. 'So… we told you our story. It's your turn. Tell us the other part of the story.'  
Sam explained to them how he met their mother. He told them most of the things that he and Dean went through (and skipped some details). He also told them about every kind of monster they had fought.  
'Wait. God has a sister?' Lane couldn't believe.  
'I was shocked too.'  
'And Dean killed Hitler?' Megan laughed.  
'Pretty much, yes.'  
'And the world almost ended a few times… but you two prevented it?' Lane asked and Sam nodded. 'Wow! You're like superheroes! No, you're better!'  
'It's too bad that no one knows it. People should tell stories about you.'  
'Yeah, but we're happy with what we have.' He earned a few looks from his children and laughed. 'OK, maybe not happy but we're making it.'  
They remained silent for a few minutes.  
'Did you know that we existed?' Lane finally asked, looking down.  
'No. I had no idea.'  
'What if you knew? Would you drop everything to live with our mom and take care of us?'  
'Yes, I would. I wish I never told your mom about my job. I wouldn't scare her off.' He paused and then decided to say what he feels. 'I'm a little angry at your mom right now. I haven't been part of your life for thirteen years. Thirteen lost years that will never come back. And things could've been different. We could've been a happy family.'  
'But then the world would've ended.' Megan grinned.  
'She's right.' Lane added.  
'Yeah, good point.' Sam chuckled.

**Sam's POV**

I looked my kids and smiled. After all they had gone through during the past week, they were smiling and making jokes. Most of the kids at their age would be a mess if this happened to them. But not Lane and Megan. They were so young but yet so strong.  
We heard the front door open and close. Dean and Ryan climbed down the stairs.  
'You talked about everything?' Dean asked and sat next to me.  
'Pretty much, yes.' I said.  
'How was the drive?' Megan asked Ryan.  
'Don't ask.' Ryan murmured.  
At this time Dean's phone rang. He picked up. 'Yes… where… OK, sent us the address. We're on it.' He hung up and looked at me. 'It was Jody. We have a case.'  
'Who's Jody?' Ryan asked.  
'A friend.' I said and grabbed my jacket. 'We have to go now. You'll stay here. You have enough food in here, so don't go out. We'll be back as soon as possible.'  
'Hey, you can't just leave us here!' Lane protested.  
'Yeah, we want to help. We're coming with you.' This time it was Ryan.  
'No you're not. Maybe next time.' Dean said.  
'I'll remember that!' Megan yelled after us before I closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Megan's POV**

Four long days passed. Dad and Dean were still on a case. At first I thought that staying at the bunker won't be that bad but it was getting more and more boring.  
Most of the time we were exploring our new home. We got lost a few times but then Lane installed a navigation system.  
'Guys, your family is amazing. Think about it. We need a navigation system. For a building! This place is enormous.' Ryan was very excited.  
We found the place where they were hiding their guns. Ryan picked up a gun and aimed at the target on the wall.  
'I wonder what gun they'll give us.' He said and shot the target.  
'They won't and would you put this down before you kill us?' Lane suggested and Ryan stuck out his tongue.  
The next place we visited was their dungeon.  
'They have a dungeon? No way! This place has everything!' Ryan exclaimed.  
'Hey, look! There's still blood on the floor.' I pointed.  
'Someone got his ass kicked a lot of times here.' Lane smiled. 'Who do you think does the beating?'  
'I have to say Dean. The dude is scary. That two hour drive with him wasn't my most pleasant experience.' Ryan pretended to be trembling which made me laugh.  
We saw their garage.  
'Look at those motorbikes!' Ryan again.  
I shook my head. He was like a boy in a candy shop. Of course he had to touch everything.  
'What do you say? A test drive around the garage?' Ryan jumped on the nearest motorbike turned on the engine.  
'No, you'll crash. And then we'll have troubles. Just don't touch anything.' Lane quickly pulled him off the motorbike.  
Finally, we found a big library. There were so many books there! Lane and I have always been bookworms. We looked at each other, grabbed a few books and sat on the tables.  
'You gotta be kidding me!' And Ryan didn't like reading at all. 'Oh, come on! Seriously? This is your way of having fun?'  
'Yep.' We both said.  
'I'm going to the garage.' He started walking and turned around. 'I said that I'm going to the garage.' Nothing again. 'Aren't you worried that I'll break something?'  
'You're not going to the garage.' Lane smiled.  
'Why not?'  
'Cause you're afraid that you'll get lost. And you don't want to go alone.' I said with a tone like this is the most obvious thing in the world.  
Ryan frowned and sat next to us. 'What are the books about?'  
'Monsters.' We both said again.  
Ryan got interested and the three of us started reading.  
At the evening we got something to eat and watched a movie on Lane's computer.  
'Please tell that the Impala is headed to Kansas.' I whined.  
Lane checked his laptop. 'Nope. They're still in a motel in South Dakota.'  
'Why is this job taking them so long?' I groaned and stared at the ceiling.  
'They better take us with them next time.'

**Sam's POV**

We were at the motel for a fourth night. I had just finished a call with my kids. This job took us longer than I expected. And we still haven't finished.  
'How are the little guys?' Dean asked and threw me a beer.  
'They're getting more and more impatient, especially Megan.' Dean laughed and I shook my head. 'Hey, I wanted to ask you, what do you think about Ryan? I didn't have a chance to talk to him.'  
'He's a good kid. He went through a lot. He lived most of his life alone. Most of the kids at his position would go for the drugs and alcohol. But he's holding up pretty well.'  
I nodded. 'So what will we do when we go back? They would want to come with us next time.'  
'Well, we'll take them on their first hunting trip.'  
I wasn't very sure about that. 'Aren't they too young?  
Dean laughed. 'And how old were we when we started?' He was right of course. 'You think that way because you're in protective father mode. You better switch it off.'  
Yeah, it was easy to say. 'I just don't want them to get involved with monsters.'  
'They're Winchesters. They're already involved.'

**Lane's POV**

In the late afternoon on the next day I checked my laptop for a hundredth time this week. The Impala was finally headed back to Kansas!  
'They're coming back!' I yelled.  
'When?' I heard MJ from the kitchen.  
'In a few hours!'  
We wanted to wait for them but it got late. We were about to go to sleep when we heard the front door to open. We ran to the big room. Dad and Dean were trying to climb down the stairs. Dad's leg was hurt and he was holding his stomach to stop the blood running from his wound.  
'What happened?' Ryan was the only one able to speak. MJ and I were in shock.  
'Rough day at the office. Nothing to worry about.' Dean said.  
'I'm fine. It's normal.' Dad said but he tripped on the stairs and groaned.  
'You'll need a few stitches and you'll be like a new one.' Dean looked at us. 'Go to your room. Now.'  
We did what he said.

**Megan's POV**

I looked at the watch on the wall. It was 2am. I couldn't sleep. Ryan and Lane were deep asleep and snoring. I got out of bed silently, trying not to wake them up. I went to my dad's door. It was open. I didn't know if I wanted to go in.  
'Come in, Megan. Don't stay outside.' I heard his voice.  
I went in. Dad was sitting on the bed. 'How did you know it was me?'  
'I heard your footsteps. You're not that silent. And I had a feeling that you'd come.' He said and I smiled. He made a gesture to sit on the bed and I did it.  
'Why are you not sleeping?'  
'Does it hurt?' I pointed his wound.  
'No, not really.' I gave him a look. 'OK, it does a little. But the painkillers are doing a very good job.'  
'I got scared.' I confessed. 'Last time when I saw that much blood… my mom was dead.'  
My dad wiped a tear from my cheek. 'Hey. I'm not going anywhere. I've survived much worse. Even the best get hurt sometimes.'  
'I know.' I smiled lightly.  
'May I?' Dad spread out his hands.  
I nodded and he hugged me. I felt safe. I fell asleep in my dad's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

'Look at them!'  
I heard a noise form a camera and immediately woke up. Lane was taking pictures of me and dad.  
'Oh, that's a keeper!'  
'If you show those to Ryan, you're dead!' I hissed and got up.  
'Too late!' Ryan appeared behind Lane and grinned.  
'Hey, what's happening?' Dad woke up after all the noise.  
'Oh, nothing. Those two are about to get their ass kicked.' I made a sweet smile.  
'We're screwed.' Ryan whispered.  
'Run!' Lane yelled.  
I chased them through the bunker. They entered the dungeon, I locked them inside and sat in front of the door. Soon they figured out that they were trapped and started banging on the door.  
'Let us out!'  
'It's not funny, MJ! Open the door!'  
I couldn't stop laughing. Dean walked past me and looked at me.  
'What's going on here?'  
'Help!' The boys yelled from inside.  
'I'm teaching them a lesson.' I said innocently.  
'Continue.' He laughed and continued walking.  
In a few hours we were all sitting in the big room when Lane came with his laptop.  
'I think I found you a case.' He said a little unsure.  
'Let me see.' Dean took a look at his laptop. 'Nice job, kid. Our next stop – Colorado.'  
'OK, let's go.' Dad said and got up.  
'We are coming too.' I insisted.  
'Yes, you're coming.' Dean agreed. 'Go get your things.'  
'Dean, they can't come.' I heard Dad saying.  
'Of course they can. We talked about this.' Dean said and Dad stopped arguing.

**Sam's POV**

We were travelling to Colorado. Lane, Megan and Ryan were sitting in the backseat. I wasn't happy that they were coming with us but Dean was right. Sooner or later they'll have to go on a hunt. They couldn't stay in the bunker forever.  
'Let's listen to some music.' Dean turned on the radio.  
'Dean, turn that down. My ears hurt.' I complained.  
'No, turn it up! I love this song!' Megan started humming.  
'It's my favorite!' Lane joined his sister.  
'You must be joking.' I shook my head in disbelief. 'Of course, you had to inherit _his_ taste in music.'  
'I like your kids, Sammy!' Dean laughed and turned up the volume even more. 'They know what to listen.'

**Megan's POV**

Soon we arrived at a small town in Colorado. We stopped in front of the local hospital.  
'OK, you stay here. We'll be back in a minute.' Dean said.  
'Take these.' Dad gave us three necklaces. 'Those are anti-possession pendants. Wear them and the demons won't be able to possess you.'  
'Don't get out of the car.' Dean said and they went to see the body.  
'What if they always tell us to stay inside while they go and kill monsters?' Ryan said. 'It's not different from staying at the bunker.'  
'What will they say if we go in with them? Hi, we're from the FBI and those are our kids. It's 'take your child to work' day.' Lane said.  
'You're right but I want action.'  
'Well, first they need to find the monster to get some action.' I yelled. Sometimes Ryan's whining was very irritating.  
Dad and Dean came back in the car.  
'Where are we going now?' Lane asked.  
'To find a place to sleep. It's getting late.' Dean said.  
My favorite song came on the radio. Dean was about to turn it off when I started singing.

_The first words that come out_  
_And I can see this song will be about you_  
_I can't believe that I can breathe without you_  
_But all I need to do is carry on_  
_The next line I write down_  
_And there's a tear that falls between the pages_  
_I know that pain's supposed to heal in stages_  
_But it depends which one I'm standing on_

_I write lines down, then rip them up_  
_Describing love can't be this tough_

_I could set this song on fire, send it up in smoke_  
_I could throw it in the river and watch it sink in slowly_  
_Tie the pages to a plane and send it to the moon_  
_Play it for the world, but it won't mean much_  
_Unless I sing this song to you_

_I'm dying to show you_  
_This could end happily ever after_  
_There doesn't ever have to be disaster_  
_And all you have to do is sing along_

_I write lines down, then rip them up_  
_Impossible describing love_

Dean turned off the radio.  
'Hey, I was listening to that!' I shouted.  
'I'm not listening to this crap for another second.' Dean sounded pissed. 'Sam, I take my words back. They don't know what to listen. I mean, Nickelback? Seriously?'  
'Don't you dare insulting my favorite band!' I hissed.  
'Yes, they're great!' Lane joined me and Dean groaned.  
'I wouldn't pick that fight if I were you. I've tried.' Ryan advised Dean and I gave him a look. 'What are you looking at? I said nothing.'  
'I give up!' Dean sounded ashamed.  
Dad was just laughing at the front seat.  
Soon we stopped in front of a cheap motel. Dean got us checked and we left our things. Lane, Ryan and I were in another room. Then we went to the diner next to the hotel to eat. Dean and I got bacon cheeseburger with fries and Dad and Lane got salads. Ryan preferred pizza.  
'The more I look at you, the more I think that you're mini Sam.' Dean told Lane. 'You even eat the same grass.'  
I laughed. 'Told you that it's grass!'  
'It's a salad!' Both Dad and Lane yelled.  
'And you!' Dad pointed at me with his fork. 'You have too much Dean in you.'  
'What can I say. I love my genes.' I said.  
After we finished eating I looked at my dad. 'Can we get some pie?'  
Dean burst out laughing.  
'Yeah, let's get some.' Lane said.  
'First the music, now the pie. What went wrong with you two?' Dad was shocked and everyone started laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

After we ate we went back to the motel. We went to Dad's room because it was too early to go to sleep and we were bored. We sat on the bed while dad was doing a research on his computer. Lane wanted to help but dad didn't allow.  
'I found something.' He finally said and we looked at him. 'The wife of the victim died eight months ago. It was a suicide, but the police suspected the husband even though they didn't find any evidence proving that he's involved. And apparently the wife was cheating on him.'  
'He found out and killed her, and now she seeks revenge?' Dean suggested.  
'It's possible. Take a look at this article.' We all gathered around Dad.  
I heard a strange sound and a man appeared next to me. I screamed and hit him with a bottle that was on the table. The glass shattered but his face expressed only confusion.  
'Cas, stop popping out of nowhere! Are you allergic to knocking?' Dean shouted.  
'I'm not allergic to anything.' The stranger, whose name apparently was Cas, said.  
Dean just shook his head and started gathering the big pieces of glass from the floor.  
'Um, do you know him?' Lane asked.  
'Yes. This is Castiel. He's our friend. Cas, those are Lane and Megan, my kids, and their friend Ryan.'  
'Hello.' Castiel said.  
'You just teleported here! When do we learn to do that?' Ryan got very excited.  
'I don't teleport, I fly. I'm an angel.'  
'Really? Cool!' It was Ryan again.  
'And you can't learn to do this, only they can.' Castiel pointed at me and Lane.  
'What?' Now I was very confused.  
'Ah, why don't you three go to the diner and buy yourselves a drink?' Dad tried smiling and we left.

**Sam's POV**

'Cas, what the hell?' Dean said. 'You could've called. You scared the hell out of them.'  
'I'm sorry. But we need to talk.'  
'About what?' I asked. 'And what did you mean when you said that Lane and Megan can learn to fly?'  
'That's what I'm here to talk about.' Cas looked at me. 'Lane and Megan are nephilims.'  
'What? How?' Dean asked.  
'Michelle is an angel?'  
'No, she was half angel and half demon.' Cas explained.  
'Was?' Dean said.  
'She was killed eleven years ago.'  
I rubbed my forehead. It was too much. Michelle was dead? And she was part angel?  
'I never noticed. Michelle wasn't acting like an angel or a demon when I was with her.'  
'That's because she never discovered her powers. She grew up in an orphanage and never knew her parents. She had no reason to think that she was different.'  
'And how do you know so much about her?' Dean wanted to know.  
'One of our angels was watching her and was reporting what she was doing every day.'  
'Do you know which angel was Michelle's… parent?' I wasn't sure if I should say mother or father.  
'We don't know. The angel who was told about the child can't remember the name or appearance of the parent. We think that a spell was made so that the angel forgot completely about him or her.'  
'And you never told us about them?' I shouted.  
'I didn't know. I learned a week ago. And until now I was busy convincing almost everyone in Heaven that those kids are not a threat for the universe.'  
'A treat? How can they be a treat?' I didn't understand.  
'They're half angel and half demon. Plus they have Winchester blood in their veins. That makes them the most powerful creatures, right after God and Amara.'  
Dean and I looked at each other and then at Cas.  
'Wow.' Was the only thing Dean said.

**Megan's POV**

We went to the diner. We got ourselves cocoa and sat on a table.  
'That was weird.' Ryan concluded.  
'This Castiel scared the hell out of me.' I said.  
'He felt nothing when you hit him. That was amazing.' Lane laughed.  
'I like the trench coat. Maybe he'll be cool.' I said.  
'What was he talking about? I mean the flying. He said that I can't but you can learn?' Ryan was curious.  
'He probably meant that he'll teach us but not you because you're not related to us.' Lane suggested.  
'What if he meant that you're angels too?' Ryan thought.  
'Don't be stupid!' I threw the plastic fork that was on a table at him. 'We can't be. And last time I checked I had no wings on my back.'  
We all laughed but suddenly Lane lowered his voice. 'Why are there so many people here?' He whispered.  
Ryan and I looked around. Lane was right. There were more than twenty people around us. In a diner at the end of a small city. And they all were looking at us. The staff included. Suddenly they all flashed their black eyes.  
I screamed and the three of us ran for the door. But it closed right before us. They threw Ryan across the room. I was still screaming when the demons pinned us on the wall. I couldn't move.  
'The king wants to speak with you.' One of the demons said.  
I heard banging on the door. 'Lane! Megan! Ryan!' Dean and dad yelled.  
Lane squeezed my hand. The demon was about to grab us. I closed my eyes. I heard a strange noise and suddenly we were free and fell on the ground. When I opened my eyes, all the people were on the floor and there was black smoke all over the ceiling. It soon vanished. Dad broke the door and he and Dean came to us.  
'Are you OK? What happened?' Dad looked worried.  
'We're fine. Check on Ryan.' Lane pointed the corner where Ryan was thrown and Dean went.  
'What happened?' Dad repeated.  
'All those people were possessed by demons. Then they were gone. I don't know what happened.' I said and got up.  
'One of the demons said 'The king wants to speak to you'. Or something like that.' Lane added.  
'Damn it, Crowley.' Dad said and helped Lane to get up.  
Before I could ask who Crowley was, Dean and Ryan came to us. Ryan had blood on his face.  
'Are you OK?' I went to see him.  
'Don't worry. He'll live.' Dean said.  
'I saw everything!' Ryan was very excited. 'You both closed your eyes but I saw it. There was yellow light all around you! And then the demons screamed and smoked out.'  
Dean and Dad looked at each other and then at us. I had no idea what was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sam's POV**

We went back to the motel room. Cas was still there. The kids seemed confused.  
'What happened there?' Cas asked.  
'We don't know.' Dean said and Ryan explained to Cas what he saw.  
I went out with Lane and Megan.  
'Was Ryan telling the truth? I know that he wouldn't lie but how is that possible?' Lane asked.  
'It is possible.' I sat on a bench so that I can look them in the eyes. 'You do have powers.'  
'Why?' Megan wanted to know.  
'Your mother wasn't human. She was half angel and half demon. That's why you're special and have powers.'  
'So what exactly happened back there?' Lane wanted to know.  
'I don't know. We can ask Cas.' I said and stood up but I noticed that Megan was silent. 'Megan, are you OK?'  
'Yeah, I'm perfect. Knowing that monsters are real is one thing but finding out that you're not human… I'll need a little time to process.'

**Megan's POV**

We went in. My head was still messed up after what dad told us but I tried to concentrate on what they were saying.  
'Cas, can you tell us what happened?' Dad asked  
'They just discovered her powers.' He answered. 'They can exorcise demons just by thinking it.'  
'I wasn't thinking of that!' I denied.  
'Neither was I.' Lane agreed.  
'It's enough to wish them to go away. And then it just happens.'  
'Does that mean that if I make a wish, it'll come true?' I closed my eyes, making a wish.  
'That's not how it works.' Castiel said and I made a sad face. 'Soon you'll discover new powers and you'll get stronger.'  
'What powers? Can we fly?' Lane asked.  
'I don't know. The world has never seen someone like you.'  
Great. Now we were some kind of freaks.  
'What would Crowley want from them?' Castiel and Dean gave dad a confused look. 'One of the demons told them that the king wanted to see them.'  
'Son of a bitch.'  
'He wants to use their power. In wrong hands, it can be very destructive.'  
'Um, sorry to interrupt but who is Crowley?' I asked. 'And stop talking about us like we're not here.'  
'Crowley is the king of Hell. Just one of the douchebags that we have to deal with.' Dean said.  
'What do we do now?' Dad asked.  
'We must finish the job. Cas, how about you zap us somewhere… ' But when I looked at the place where Castiel was standing just one second ago, he was gone. 'Nevermind. So, new plan. We change the motel, then get the job done and get gone before anything happens again.'  
'What if demons follow us? We should head back to the bunker.' Dad insisted.  
'I'm not leaving a job undone. And of course demons will follow us. But Lane and Megan handled the demons at the diner pretty well.'  
'Yes, we can take care of ourselves.' I said.  
'And that's why you'll stay at the motel.'  
'Hey, that's not fair!' Ryan tried to protest. 'We can help!'  
'There's nothing to help with. We dig up a grave and burn the bones. That's it. Then we're back.' Dad said and we agreed.  
I was a little annoyed. Again we were going to miss all the action. I wanted to do something, not just to stay in one place.  
We quickly found a new motel, we checked in and Dad and Dean took off.  
'So let me get this straight. You two are angels?!' Ryan was even more shocked than us after Lane explained what dad told us.  
'Well, technically we're only one quarter angels.' Lane said.  
'Who cares! You looked like superheroes against those demons earlier.'  
'I wonder what other powers we have.' I said and lay next to Lane. 'Do you think that we can fly?'  
'I'm still sure that Castiel is teleporting. We never saw his wings.' Ryan said.  
'But I heard a strange noise that sounded pretty much like wings clapping before he showed up.' I thought. 'What other powers do angels have?'  
'No fricking idea. Since they're angels, their powers should be good so I'm guessing maybe healing powers?' Ryan was actually thinking, which was surprising.  
'It's possible. Let's try.' I got up, went to Ryan and carefully touched his forehead on the place where he was wounded. I closed my eyes. I thought that the wound disappears and there's no longer blood and pain. I felt warmth passing through my fingers. When I opened my eyes I saw a light where my fingers touched Ryan's forehead. When I pulled back my hand, the wound was gone.  
'Wow. That was like magic!' Lane was staring at the place where Ryan's wound was just a minute ago.  
'You can add this to your list of powers.' Ryan said. 'Now let's see if you can move things with your mind.'  
'No, thanks!' I said. 'Healing even a small wound was very tiring. I'm going to get some food from the gas station. Ryan, will you come with me?'  
'No, I'll stay here. Can you buy me a cola?' He smiled like an idiot.  
I shook my head and went out. Ryan was so lazy. The gas station was opposite the motel. I went in and got some crisps, chocolate and apple juice. I got Lane and Ryan some drinks and I went to the cash desk.  
'How much is it?' I asked.  
The woman behind the desk smiled. 'It's 10 dollars. But for you it's 6. Nephilims get special discount.'  
She showed me her black eyes. Before I could think of running I was on the wall again. This time I couldn't even scream. The woman came to me and threw a hard punch in my head. Then she wrapped her hands around my neck. I couldn't free from her grip. 'Go away! I want you to go away!' I thought but nothing happened. The demon continued squeezing my neck. I couldn't get enough air. I finally stopped fighting and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sam's POV**

We were traveling back to the motel.  
'See? Everything's fine. We took care of the ghost, now we'll get the kids and go to the bunker. Then we'll think of what to do. You don't need to worry.' Dean said and grinned.  
I nodded but I was a little anxious. Dean parked next to the motel. We went out and I hurried to our room. I had an odd feeling. I opened the door.  
'Hey, Megan! We were about to go…' Ryan began but stopped when he saw us. 'Oh, it's you.'  
'Why? Where's Megan?' Now I got really worried.  
'She went to the gas station to get some food.' Lane said. 'But that was like twenty minutes ago. We were about to go and look…'  
I was already running to the gas station.  
'You stay here.' I heard Dean say before he followed me. We went inside but there was no one there. I could smell it from the outside.  
'Sulfur.' Dean said.  
No, no, no. This can't be happening.  
'I shouldn't have left!' I punched the wall. 'I had to stay and protect them! I had to keep them safe and I failed!'  
'We'll get her back. Don't worry.'  
'Don't tell me not to worry! Megan is in Crowley's hands! Who knows what he'll do to her!' I yelled.  
'Sam! Calm down! I know how bad the situation is. But you're not helping anyone in that state!'  
Dean was right. So I tried to remain calm when we returned to the motel. But it was so hard.  
'Where is Megan?' Lane asked.  
'She was kidnapped by demons.' Dean answered.  
Lane tried very hard to hide but I could tell that he was about to cry. Ryan was blaming himself because Megan had told him to come with her but he didn't. They were both scared.  
'I'm calling Cas.' Dean said and went out.  
I had to take the situation in my hands.  
'Lane. Ryan. You have to calm down.' I saw that Ryan was ready to protest so I just raised my hand. 'Don't tell me that you're fine. I see that you're not. But I promise you that we'll find Megan and we'll get her back alive. OK?'  
They nodded and I hugged Lane. We both needed it.  
Dean and Castiel entered the room.  
'I'm sorry, Sam. Dean told me what happened.' He said.  
'Cas, you said that Lane and Megan had the power to exorcise a demon just by thinking about it. Then why she couldn't use it against the demon who took her?' I asked.  
'She said that she was very tired.' Lane remembered.  
'She discovered that she had healing powers.' Ryan touched his forehead. Just then I noticed that his wound was gone. 'She said that even healing that small wound drained her.'  
'That's not the cause.' Cas said. 'Lane and Megan's powers work only if they are together. It's because they're twins and they are connected. If they are separated, they can do almost nothing.'  
'And you forgot to mention this earlier?' I've never seen Lane so furious. 'If we knew about that, I would've gone with her and she would've been fine!'  
'Hey, hey, hey, Lane! Calm down. It's no one's fault. Especially not yours.' He was about to hit Cas but I stopped him.  
'OK, so how are we going to take Megan back? Do we know where Crowley is?' Dean looked at Cas.  
'No, I've tried to track him but I couldn't. Perhaps he's using a very good spell to hide himself.'  
I was about to say something when my phone rang. And who do you think was calling? The king himself.  
'Crowley, where's my daughter?' I yelled when I picked up.  
'Hello, moose. I see that you're in a good mood.'  
'If you touch her, I swear that this time I'll kill you!'  
'What makes you think you can?' He laughed. 'Don't worry. I haven't killed her. Yet. And do you think that I'll just give her back to you and get nothing in return?'  
'What do you want, Crowley?' I was getting very angry and impatient.  
'Now we're talking. If you want to see your girl alive, you'll bring me both the angel and the demon tablet.'  
'The angel tablet was destroyed and you know it.' I didn't know where he was going with that.  
'I don't care. You'll find a way. You always do.' He took a sip of his drink. 'Well, that was all for now.'  
'Wait, I want to talk with Megan!' I shouted but Crowley had already hung up.  
'What does Crowley want?' Dean asked.  
'The demon and the angel tablet.' I sat on a chair and rubbed my forehead.  
'But the angel tablet…' Cas began.  
'No longer exists, I know. I have no idea what to do now.'  
'I'll see what I can find.' Cas said and disappeared.  
Dean was thinking. 'If we don't have the tablet, we call the writer.'  
'You'll ask Metatron for help? And you think that he will agree?' I wasn't very sure.  
'Of course he will agree. He knows that if he doesn't, we'll find him and kick his ass.' Dean said and dialed him.  
Metatron picked up and Dean put him on speaker.  
'Why are you calling?'  
'Do you remember what was written on the angel tablet?' I asked.  
'I wrote it. Of course I remember it. I know every single word.' He thought.  
'We need your help.' Dean said. 'Can you come here to talk?'  
'No way.' Was all that Metatron said before he hung up.  
'Well, that didn't go as I expected.' Dean made a face.  
But I had an idea. 'Lane, can you track phones?'  
'Yeah, sure. It's child's play.' He smiled a little.  
I gave him Metatron's number. He was ready in a few minutes.  
'He is in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I can't get an address because he's moving.'  
'Albuquerque is not far from here. Let's go.' Dean said.  
We gathered our stuff from the motel and went to search for Metatron.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lane's POV**

We were traveling to Albuquerque. I was in the backseat with Ryan. He had fallen asleep. Lucky guy.  
I was looking out the window trying to stop the tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them off but new ones appeared. I finally gave up and made sure that no one could see me.  
I couldn't stop thinking about MJ. We've never been separated for more than three hours because of our trainings after school. We've been together since when we can remember and even when we couldn't, in our mother's womb. And now I had no idea where my little sister was. I didn't even know if she was alive. And that last thought scared the hell out of me.

**Sam's POV**

At some point I turned the radio on. Dean gave me a look. I nodded at Lane. Dean understood. I wanted Lane to be sure that no one can hear him crying. I didn't want to embarrass him.  
In one hour we entered the town of Albuquerque. 'Lane, can you give us the exact location of the phone now?' I asked without turning back.  
Lane opened his laptop. 'Yes. Two hours ago it stopped moving. There is the address.'  
So we went there. It was an old four-storey building. The first floor had broken windows and the apartments were uninhabitable. But there were lights on the upper floors.  
'Where is this fool?' Dean parked the car and looked at the building.  
'Um… on the fourth floor.'  
We walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. There were five doors.  
'There!' Lane pointed an ugly green door at the corner.  
Dean kicked the door open and we entered. We saw Metatron lying on an old, dirty couch, watching TV and eating crisps. He quickly got up when we showed.  
'Oh, come on! I just fixed the door!' He complained. 'How did you find me?'  
'It's helpful to have a computer genius helping you.' Ryan said.  
'Why are you here?'  
'We said that we need your help and you are going to help us. We're here because you hung up on us.' Dean said.  
'I did it because every time someone helps you, it ends up bad for them. So the answer is still no.' Metatron sat on the couch and crossed his arms.  
'Metatron, please. Crowley has my daughter and he won't return her unless we give him the angel and the demon tablet. But the angel tablet is gone and you're the only one who knows what's written on it.' I plead.  
'Why should I care?' He asked but I could see that he was about to crack.  
'Because if something happens to Megan because you didn't help us, I'll kill you.' Dean said.  
'Do you think it's that easy to write the whole thing? It would take me days!' At least he was cooperating.  
'Well, you better start writing now. See you in few days.' Dean said and we left.  
We head back to the bunker. We had to stop for the night at a small motel in Kansas. We got bigger room, I didn't want to leave Lane and Ryan alone.  
'I don't get it. What would Crowley do with the tablets? What does he want?' I said out loud what was bugging me all day.  
'I don't want anything!' Crowley showed up behind us. For a moment I thought I was seeing things. 'Hello, boys.'  
Before he could say another word, I punched him and he was on the floor.  
'Where's my daughter, Crowley?' I yelled. 'Start talking or you're dead!'  
'Squirrel, control your moose. I'm not the bad guy here!' Crowley tried to free from my grip.  
'Then who is?' I asked.

**Megan's POV**

I started waking up. How long have I slept? My whole body hurt. What exactly happened? I slowly remembered the gas station, the demon that attacked me. My powers weren't working and I couldn't breathe. Suddenly it all came together.  
I tried to move just to find out that I was tied up on a table. I looked around but I saw nothing. Just darkness.  
'Hello?' I yelled and started coughing.  
My throat was sore and hurt like hell. I needed water so badly. Suddenly I heard a noise.  
'Look who just woke up.' I heard a woman's voice.  
A candle was lit. I looked around but there wasn't much to see. I was in some kind of a dungeon. All I could see were the big stone walls and the chains around my wrists. A woman came to me. She had long dark hair.  
'We finally meet. The famous Megan Winchester.' She said.  
'My name is Megan Craig.' OK, that wasn't one of my brightest ideas but I had to try.  
The woman just laughed. 'You're not fooling anyone Megan. I know who you are.'  
'What are you going to do with me? Why are you doing this?' I was about to cry.  
'Because you're special. You and your brother. You're much more powerful than anyone can imagine. Only I know it. And I'm going to use it.' Then she laughed and left.  
I was all alone again.

**Sam's POV**

'I'll tell you everything if you let me. I'm explaining better when I'm not lying on the floor.' Crowley said and I let him get up.  
'Her name is Brianna.' Crowley said. 'She is a demon and also she is your kids' grandmother. She's your big bad.'  
'Wait. Our grandmother?' Lane was shocked.  
'What does she want?' Dean asked.  
'She wants revenge. And to control the universe. You know, the usual things.' Crowley answered.  
'Why are you helping her?' Dean wondered.  
'I wasn't helping her.' Crowley shouted. 'She was using a very strong magic to control me. The bitch made me tell all my demons to obey her. She made me her fricking puppet!'  
'How did you get free?' Lane asked.  
'I got lucky.'  
'Why does the need the tablets?' Dean asked.  
'She wants to make a spell that will help her control the world. For the spell to work she has to read some Latin words from the tablets I don't really remember what. The spell involves your kids too.' Crowley said.  
'How?' I asked.  
'I don't know.'  
'You said that she wanted revenge? On who?' Dean asked.  
'On the angel who dumped her and stole her daughter.'  
'Do you happen to know his name?' I was getting impatient.  
'As a matter of fact, yes.'


	15. Chapter 15

We decided to travel at night and get to the bunker as soon as we can.  
'Lane, when we get there, you and Ryan will help us to find a summoning spell.' I said.  
'I can do it now.'  
'How?' Dean asked.  
'I scanned all books in the bunker's library. I have all we need on my computer.'  
Dean and I both looked at Lane. 'Your kid is amazing.' Dean laughed.  
We were almost at the bunker when Lane screamed from the back seat. 'I found it! I found the spell!'  
I checked what he had found and gave him an approving look. He smiled a little.  
We went in and gathered the ingredients that we needed for the spell. At some point we heard banging on the door and Dean went to answer. He came back with Crowley.  
'I wouldn't miss the fun for anything in the world.' He said and sat on a chair.  
I just shook my head and continued with the spell. I said what was written in the book and we waited. The lights started flickering, some stopped working. I covered my eyes and when I looked again, he appeared.  
'Oh, yes, Candy! Touch me right there! I…' Gabriel suddenly opened his eyes. 'How in the name of everything I end up here?'  
'This is your grandfather?' Ryan whispered, ready to laugh but Lane shushed him.  
'We summoned you.' Dean said.  
'Yes, I can see that. What do you want?' he asked.  
'We need your help.' I said.  
'We've been there. You know that I'm not cleaning up your messes. Now, if you excuse me, I have better things to do.' He was ready to leave.  
'Yeah, but this time, you're part of the mess.' Dean stopped him.  
'Oh, really? And why is that?' Gabriel smirked.  
'You should ask your ex, Brianna.' This got his attention. 'You remember her?'  
'What about her?' Now he was interested.  
'She wants you dead.' I said.  
'Nah, she's not the first one. Tell her to get a number.'  
'And for revenge' I continued. 'She kidnapped my daughter Megan who appears to be your granddaughter.'  
It took Gabriel a minute to realize the meaning of my words.  
'You must be joking. You and my daughter? The world really is small. We're related!' He laughed. 'And who are those boys back there?'  
'That's my friend Ryan. I'm Lane, Megan's twin.' Lane replied.  
'So you're my grandson?' Gabriel continued laughing. 'This is insane. I'm not staying a second more.'  
'Oh, yes you are. Because now my daughter has to pay because you stole your daughter!' I yelled.  
Gabriel got serious. 'I never stole her. Brianna lied to you.'  
'Tell us the truth then. Let's hear your side of the story.' Dean said.  
'I loved Bree. As much as you can't believe it, I was really in love. When we met, she was beautiful and good. She didn't want to be a demon.'  
'So how did you screw up?'  
'I didn't. When Bree got pregnant she changed. She became paranoid and was always angry. I never did anything.' Gabriel paused for a second. 'One day Bree told me that she no longer wanted to be a mother and wanted to get rid of the baby. I didn't let her, of course. I forced her to give birth and when I saw that she was in no condition to take care of the baby, I took it away.'  
'There's one thing that I don't understand. You named your daughter Michelle?' Dean made a face.  
'Of course not!' Gabriel seemed disgusted. 'I never named her. By the way do you know where she is?'  
'Dead. Killed by your ex.' Crowley joined the conversation.  
Dean and I looked at Crowley. 'You forgot to mention this earlier.' Dean said.  
Gabriel smiled. 'Crowley! Nice meeting you! Why are you starting with a lie? Bree wouldn't hurt our daughter.'  
'Well, surprise, she did. She had killed Michelle because she wouldn't cooperate and tell her where the kids are.'  
Gabriel looked down, lost in thoughts. Suddenly my phone rang. Unknown number.

**Third person's POV**

'Yes.' Sam said when he picked up.  
'Hi, Sam. It's Brianna.'  
Sam put the phone on speaker.  
'I just saw that someone broke his spell so he must be with you. Make a sound, Crowley.'  
'I will kill you.' Crowley said.  
'Hi! And if Crowley is there, then I assume that he told you what I told him. So… why don't you say a word, Gabriel?'  
'Go to hell.' Was all that Gabriel said.  
'I'm already there, honey. All of you are so friendly today.'  
'Brianna, I swear, if you touch Megan I will…' Sam began.  
'You're not in a position to threaten me, Sam.' She said. 'If you want your daughter back, you have to give me the tablets.'  
'How can I be sure that Megan is still alive?' Sam asked.  
'I'll show you.'  
Brianna went to the room where Megan was tied up.  
'What's happening?' Megan asked.  
'Your father wants to speak to you.' Brianna said and stuck a knife into Megan's leg.

**Sam's POV**

I heard a loud scream. It was Megan's. It hit me unprepared.  
'Megan!' I shouted.  
'Daddy, please, help me!' She cried and screamed.  
'MJ!' Lane was already next to me holding the phone.  
Megan stopped screaming. 'Megan? Can you hear me?'  
'No, she just passed out. She couldn't handle the pain.'  
For a moment I felt so week and lost. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth.  
'This will be the last you hear from her if you don't give me the tablets.' Brianna hung up.  
Lane broke down and sat on the floor crying. Ryan helped him to stand up and took him to their room. I couldn't stand this anymore.  
'Gabriel, you have to help us.' I said.  
'Honestly, I don't really care. My answer is no.'  
'Wait. I need you to do a small thing.' I went to get the demon tablet. 'I need you to make something like this but change the symbols a little bit.'  
I had a second tablet in my hands in a second.  
'There you go. Now I'm out.' Gabriel said and disappeared.  
'What was that about?' Dean was confused.  
But I was feeling better. Because I finally had a plan.


	16. Chapter 16

I had decided. We were going to give Brianna what she wanted. Or at least make her think that way. It was risky. But we had to try. Now we were taking the boys to Bobby. It wasn't safe for them to come with us.

**Lane's POV**

We were on the road again. I didn't even know where we were going. I didn't care anymore. All I could think of was MJ. Her scream was still echoing in my head. She was getting hurt and I couldn't stand it. What if she was already dead? Even the thought of it made me sick. I couldn't imagine my life without her.  
Ryan was talking to me. He was saying that everything was going to be OK. I didn't believe him. Things could go wrong in any second. I didn't know if we were going to survive.  
We stopped at a gas station to charge.  
'Can I go to the toilet?' I asked.  
'Make it quick. We have a lot to travel.' Dean said.  
'I'm coming with you.' Ryan followed me.  
There were three toilets. One was busy. We went in. Then we went to wash our hands.  
'Lane, you must calm down.' Ryan started again. 'Sam and Dean will find a way to rescue Megan. Have some faith in your father and uncle.'  
I just shrugged. A man came out of the third toilet. He hit Ryan's head and he fell on the ground.  
'Hey, what the hell are you… ' I yelled before the man put his hand over my mouth and grabbed my hands with his other arm.  
'Let's go.' He said and everything went dark.

**Sam's POV**

Six minutes passed.  
'What's taking them so long?' Dean asked.  
I got out of the car and went to check the toilet. When I went in, I saw Ryan lying unconscious on the floor.  
'Ryan! Hey, Ryan! Wake up!' I knelt down and shook his arm.  
His eyes started opening. 'Wh- What happened?' He touched his head and groaned.  
'Ryan, you have to remember. Where is Lane?' I asked.  
'A man came out of the toilet. He hit me and then I don't remember.'  
I helped Ryan to stand up, we got some ice from the shop and went back to the car.  
'What happened?' Dean asked when he saw the ice on Ryan's forehead.  
'Lane was kidnapped too.' I answered.  
'What will we do?' Dean said after cursing for a minute.  
'We'll take Ryan to Bobby and we'll give Brianna the tablets.' I said.  
'I'm coming with you.' Ryan protested.  
'No you're not. We're not risking your life too.' Dean said.  
'I said the same to Lane and Megan. I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me.' Ryan insisted. 'Lane and Megan are my family and you don't leave your family just like that. I'll help with whatever I can.'  
I looked at Ryan. He still had blood on his face. This was never his fight. He wasn't supposed to do any of this. But yet he did. For Lane and Megan. I saw sparks and determination in his eyes. He wasn't just their friend, he was their brother. They were his family. And he didn't want to lose them.  
'As you wish.' I said.

**Lane's POV**

'MJ? Is that you?'  
The next thing I remember after the demon grabbed me, I was lying in a dark place, tied up to a table. I could hear MJ's voice. She was having a nightmare. I called her again.  
'MJ? It's me.'  
'Lane?' I finally heard my sister's voice. 'Is that another dream?'  
'No, I'm really here.' Her weak voice was breaking my heart. 'How are you feeling?'  
'My leg hurts so damn much because of the knife stuck in it.' She cried silently.  
I wanted to go and comfort her. I tried to break free but the chains were very good.  
'I already tried that. It's pointless.' MJ said.  
'It's OK. Dad will get us out of here. Everything will be fine. Have faith.' I told her what Ryan told me earlier.  
Now I had to be the strong one. I had to have faith. For Megan.  
I heard a door opening. It became light in the room. A woman entered.  
'You're awake. Good. Now let's see how your father is doing.'

**Third person's POV**

Sam and Dean were about to set off from the gas station when Sam's phone rang.  
'Hello.'  
'Hi, Sam. It's me again. You probably found out that another child of yours is missing.' Brianna laughed. 'Do you want proof that he is alive too?'  
Before Sam could answer, Brianna cut Lane's cheeks. He screamed of pain.  
'Stop it!' Sam shouted. 'We'll give you what you want! Don't touch my children!'  
But Brianna had already hung up.

**Sam's POV**

I looked at my phone, wanting to smash it in the ground.  
'She says that she wants the tablets. But she gives me no opportunity to do it. And while we're waiting here with our hands tied, Lane and Megan are suffering!' I wanted to punch something so hard.  
'I'm calling Crowley. He knows where Brianna is.' Dean dialed Crowley's number. 'Crowley, get your ass here immediately!'  
'You could've been more polite.' Crowley appeared in the backseat next to Ryan.  
'Where's Brianna?' Dean asked.  
'In hell.'  
'Take us there.' I said.  
'Not happening.' Crowley answered.  
'Come on, show a little cooperation. You want the bitch dead too, right? Then help us!' Dean said.  
Crowley snapped his fingers and we were in hell.  
'This place can use a little redecoration.' Ryan looked around.  
'It's hell. Not a five star hotel.'  
A woman appeared in front of us. 'Sam. Dean. I'm happy to finally meet you.'  
She pinned us and Ryan on the wall. I couldn't move.  
'And you.' Brianna turned to Crowley but he was already gone. She frowned. 'Typical.' Then Brianna turned to us again and smiled. 'Well, you are enough. You're just in time for the show.'


	17. Chapter 17

Suddenly we were in a room. There were candles on the walls, which made it possible for us to see. I looked around. I saw Lane and Megan. Tied to tables made of stone. There was blood on Lane's face and there was a knife stuck in Megan's leg. She looked very pale.  
'Lane! Megan!' I called them.  
'Dad?' Lane pulled the chains which were stopping him to get up.  
'Are you OK?'  
'I'm fine. But MJ isn't.' Lane answered.  
'I can hear you, you know.' Megan murmured with a week voice. Her eyes were still closed. 'I'm fine.'  
'No you're not. You can barely speak.' Ryan said.  
'You're here too?' Lane said.  
'Yes, we're all here.' Dean joined us. 'Crowley and Gabriel left when it got dangerous.'  
'Crowley and who?' Megan asked.  
'The archangel Gabriel. He's your grandfather. You should've seen him. He is such a sight!' Ryan laughed a little.  
'And you never told me about it, Lane?' Now Megan sounded angry.  
'Guilty.' Lane said.  
That was one very weird conversation. It was strange because none of us could move. Then Brianna came into the room.  
'Well, you had your fun. It's time for work.' She said and turned to me and Dean. 'Give me the tablets.'  
'Release the kids. Then you'll get the tablets.' Dean said.  
'No. We're not negotiating. It will happen the way I want.'  
Brianna went to Megan. She pulled a knife and held it to her throat.  
'Do you want me to show you what will happen if you don't do what I want?'  
'Don't! We'll give you the tablets!' I shouted.  
'Wise choice.' Brianna came to me. 'Where are they?'  
'In Ryan's jacket.' I said.  
Brianna went to Ryan and unbuttoned his jacket.  
'I'm flattered. It's the first time when a woman touches me like that.' Ryan smirked.  
Brianna threw a hard punch in his face. 'It will probably be your last time.'  
She looked at the tablets and frowned. 'What is that? What do those symbols mean?'  
'Didn't you know that only prophets can read the Word of God?' Dean laughed.  
'And that there are no longer prophets?' I joined Dean.  
Brianna clenched her fist and I felt pain in my chest. Same thing happened with Dean and Ryan.  
'But you know a way to read it, right?' She asked.  
'Maybe. We'll tell you, if you let my kids go.' I said.  
'I thought I was clear when I said no negotiations!' Brianna yelled and cut Lane's heel.  
He cried and pulled his chains.  
'Lane!' Megan cried too.  
'Stop! Stop it!' I yelled and Brianna looked at me. 'We'll give you a number. You'll call the writer of the tablets. He'll tell you everything you need.'  
'OK then. Give me the number.'

**Third person's POV**

Brianna took Sam's phone and dialed Metatron's number.  
'I'm listening.' He said when he picked up.  
'Tell me what's written on the tablets.' Brianna demanded.  
'Dear, you have to be more specific. There are so many things written on these tablets.'  
'I want the spell that starts in the demon tablet and finishes in the angel tablet.' Brianna said.  
'Why didn't you say so? There you go.'  
Metatron dictated Brianna the spell and she hung up.  
'You got what you wanted. What are you going to do with the spell?' Dean asked.  
'This spell will make me the most powerful creature in the universe. Well, technically, it would make Lane the most powerful. But with this spell he'll be fully under my control.' She smiled.  
'That's never going to happen.' Lane hissed.  
'Oh, but it's already happening. And one more thing – for the spell to work, Lane must watch his sister die.'  
Brianna started walking towards Megan.  
'Stop.'  
The voice didn't belong to anyone in the room. Brianna turned around and saw Gabriel standing next to the door.  
'Oh, look who decided to show up. Are you here to see how I kill your granddaughter, Gabe?'  
'Our granddaughter, Bree. Ours.' He actually looked sad. 'What went wrong with us? Why did we fall apart?'  
'Oh, please, save this for someone else.' Brianna said.  
'You know that I can kill you just with a snap of my fingers.' Gabriel started approaching Brianna.  
'Yes. That's why I am prepared.' She quickly grabbed a candle and threw it on the floor. Gabriel was in the middle of a circle of holy fire. 'I know that you're trapped now.'  
'Oh, come on! Not again!' Gabriel growled.  
'Now, where was I? Right, the killing part.'  
Brianna went to Megan. She pulled her knife and cut Megan's wrists. Megan gasped and cried. Blood started dripping on the floor.  
'No!' Sam and Dean yelled.  
'MJ!' Lane cried.  
Gabriel was doing his best but he couldn't get out of the circle.  
'Now the spell.' Brianna read what Metatron dictated her. 'Now no one would be able to stop me!'  
She laughed and looked around. Suddenly her expression changed. 'Something's wrong. This isn't the right spell!'

**Lane's POV'**

I was crying. MJ was dying and I couldn't help her. But then I felt something and the chains disappeared. I got up on the table. I glanced at MJ. There was a lot of blood on the floor. She was suffocating. Suddenly all the anger that I was suppressing for all these years hit me. All these times when I was getting angry but never did anything. I was angry at our adoptive parents for lying to us for so long. I was angry at our mom for leaving us. I was angry at Brianna for hurting my sister. And then it all came out.

**Sam's POV**

Lane was free of his chains. Now he was staring at Brianna who was looking at him surprised. Lane had closed his eyes. I could feel his wrath. I've never seen him so furious.  
Then he opened his eyes. They were purple! I saw sparks in them. Then a blinding light came out of Lane.  
I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Brianna's lifeless body on the floor. Then it disappeared too. Gabriel was no longer in a circle of holy fire and he vanished, like he always does.  
Dean, Ryan and I were free and we fell on the floor. Dean and I got up and went to Megan.  
'Megan? Hang on! We're here!' I said and ripped a piece of my shirt and put it on her right wrist. Dean did the same with the left one.  
'Daddy.' Megan whispered weakly and started coughing.  
'Everything's OK. You're gonna be fine.' I stroke Megan's hair with my free hand. I could barely hear her breathing. The she fell unconscious.  
Lane knelt down. He was drained. Ryan picked him up.  
Megan was still alive. But I didn't know if she was going to make it.


	18. Chapter 18

We were still in hell. How were we supposed to get out of there?  
'Crowley, get us out of here!' Dean yelled. 'I know you hear me, you son of bitch!'  
Suddenly we were back in the Impala where we left it, at the gas station.  
'Get in the car! I'll find a hospital.' Dean ordered.  
I sat in the back, holding Megan's hand. Ryan sat on her other side. Lane was at the front seat. He was still feeling dizzy after killing Brianna.  
I was constantly checking Megan's pulse. That's when I remembered that she was stabbed in the leg. I pulled a blanket from under the seat and put in on Megan's leg. She had already lost a lot of blood. But she was still breathing.  
'Dean, hurry up!'  
'I'm driving with 100 miles and trying not to kill us. I'm doing my best here!' Dean shouted back.  
I was feeling that we were moving very fast but I still thought it wasn't enough. I looked at Megan. And then… her heart stopped beating!  
'Her heart stopped.' I yelled and heard Dean cursing. Then I saw a shop on the side of the road. 'Dean, pull over now!'  
We stopped in a second. 'What?'  
'You and Ryan go get some ice from the shop.' I said.  
'Why?' Dean asked but he was already out.  
'Just go!'  
'MJ?' Lane muttered from the front seat. He could feel everything.  
Dean and Ryan returned in a minute, carrying a few buckets full of ice. We put the ice on Megan and in a few seconds we were moving with 100 again. I was hoping that the ice would stop Megan from dying or at least slow the process. I didn't know if we would make it in time. I have never been more afraid in my life.

The ten minute drive until we entered another town seemed like an eternity. I didn't saw the name but I was pretty sure that we were in Omaha. Thankfully, we found a hospital very quickly. Dean and I carried Megan inside. Ryan helped Lane.  
'Help! We need help!' Dean shouted.  
Doctors and nurses came to us. They put Megan on a bed and we went along the hallway to the ER.  
'She has a deep wound on her right leg. Her wrists are cut. While we were getting here, her heart stopped for fifteen minutes but now she's back.' I explained while pushing the bed and holding Megan's hand. I continued pushing the bed until we entered the ER.  
'Sir, you can't pass.' A nurse stopped me.  
'No, that's my daughter. I have to go.' I tried to enter but Dean grabbed me from behind.  
'Sam! You can't help in there! Sit down and wait!'  
I sat down and put my head in my hands.  
'I'll check on Lane.' Dean said.

**Dean's POV**

Everything went so wrong. Sam was losing it. I couldn't imagine what would happen with him if Megan dies.  
I searched for Lane and Ryan. I found them in a room on the second floor. Lane was lying on a bed with a system attached to him. He was sleeping. He had plaster on his cheeks and heel. Ryan was sitting on a chair next to him.  
'The doctor said that the serum would give him powers and get him on his feet.' Ryan reported when he saw me entering.  
'Yeah, sure. Cause they know how to power up a nephilim.' I said and Ryan smiled. 'And how are you?'  
'Me? I'm fine.' He said.  
'Tell the doctors to take care of your head.' Ryan nodded. 'I'll leave you.'  
'How's Megan?' He asked.  
'It's bad. Her surgery just started. We know nothing.' I said and left.  
I went back to Sam and told him about Lane. He just nodded. And then we waited.

Two hours passed.  
'What's taking them so long?' Sam started walking around.  
Then the doctors finally came out. 'She had lost a lot of blood. And she was very dehydrated. We put her on systems. We're waiting for her to wake up. Then we'll see if she has any brain damages.'  
'When will she wake up?' Sam asked.  
'She should be awake in one to two weeks. The sooner she wakes up, the better it is for her.' The doctor said and gave us a look. 'I think that we should call the police. The girl has pretty serious injuries.'  
'No need, we're FBI.' I showed him my badge.  
I went to do the paperwork. Then we waited again.

**Sam's POV**

Two days passed. Megan was still sleeping. The doctors let Lane to go and talk to her. I watched them behind the window. Lane was crying but trying to stay strong. And Megan… she wasn't moving. I couldn't take it. I kept wondering why. Why the people I loved always had to suffer? Lane and Megan were just kids but they had seen and felt things that no one should. Their lives had turned upside down since they learnt that I'm their father. It wasn't fair. They didn't deserve it.

**Lane's POV**

Five days passed. MJ wasn't waking up. Ryan and I were often talking to her but she wasn't responding. The silence in her room was scary.  
One day Castiel showed up and tried to heal MJ. But he couldn't.  
'I don't have that much power.' He said.  
'Then why can't I heal her?' I asked.  
'Because if one of you is hurt, the other can't regain his powers.' Castiel explained.  
Dad and Dean were trying to contact Gabriel but without any success. He wasn't going to win the 'grandpa of the year' award.  
On the sixth day I woke up in Megan's room. I had fallen asleep holding her hand. What woke me up? Then I felt something and looked down. MJ was squeezing my hand! Then she opened her eyes. MJ had returned back to life!


	19. Chapter 19

**Sam's POV**

Dean and I were sitting on a couch next to the room where Megan was. Lane was inside with her. He was going in there every two hours. I was going after him.  
I looked at my watch. Lane has been in the room for half an hour. Why was he… Lane hurried out of the room with tears on his face. I got so scared that I never noticed his little smile.  
'Lane what happened?'  
'MJ woke up!' He almost laughed and went to get Ryan.  
I thought I didn't hear right and looked at Dean.  
'What are you waiting for? Go see you daughter!' Dean smiled. 'I'll find the doctor.'  
I was left smiling in the hallway. I looked at the mirror. I fixed my hair which had become very messy. I didn't want Megan to see me in such a bad shape. Then I went in. Megan was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed. When I approached her she smiled.  
'Hi, daddy.'  
'How did you know it was me?' Now it was my turn to ask that question.  
'Lane went to get Ryan. And if it was him or uncle Dean they wouldn't try to be silent. They'd greet me from the door.' She opened her eyes a little and now she was smiling ear to ear.  
I sat on her bed and watched her for a few seconds. 'How are you feeling?'  
'There goes the regular question.' Megan sighed and shook her head a little. 'I'm fine. Well, my leg hurts a little bit but I suppose I'm on painkillers so it's not that bad. Don't worry. Even the best get hurt sometimes.' Megan quoted me and I laughed.  
Before I could ask her another question, Lane and Ryan came into the room.  
'Good morning, sleeping beauty!' Ryan grinned.  
'You know that when I get out of here, I'll kick your ass, right?' She raised her hand and clenched her fist making all of us laugh.  
Then Dean came in followed by the doctor and a nurse. 'I'll ask all of you to leave. We need to check some things and then I'll have a little talk with Megan.' The doctor nodded to us and smiled to Megan.  
We went out and waited. The doctor went out in a few minutes.  
'Is she OK, doctor?' I asked.  
'She's in pretty good health. She needs to take care of herself. She shouldn't move her leg in the next two or three weeks. We have to do a few tests to see if she has any brain damages. But don't worry, she seemed fine. We gave her a sleeping pill, she needs to rest. She won't wake up until tomorrow.'  
Tomorrow afternoon when Megan woke up, we all gathered in her room.  
'You mean that I'm stuck here for a whole week?' She shouted. 'Not happening!'  
'Yes, it is. You're staying here.' I said and Megan frowned.  
Lane grinned.  
'Don't want to become serious but… is it over?' Megan asked. 'I mean Brianna.'  
'Yes, it's over. The bitch is dead. Don't worry about it.' Dean answered.  
'What happened?'  
'Lane killed her. You had to see him. He was such a badass!' Ryan laughed and Lane shushed him, he was blushing.  
Megan looked at her brother. 'Bravo, Mr. Perfect. How did you do it?'  
'Honestly, I have no idea. At one moment I was all chained up but at the next moment the chains were gone. Then I got very angry and it just happened.'  
'You were so into it that your eyes went purple!' Ryan was excited again.  
'Really? Purple? Awesome!' Lane laughed and Dean gave me a look and smirked. I just shook my head in disbelief. How many more things my kids have inherited from Dean? 'But I still don't know how the chains disappeared.' Lane looked at me.  
'We made it happen.' Dean said and I looked at him. He never told me about that. 'I called Metatron and told him to change the spell.'  
'Who's Metatron?' Megan asked.  
'It doesn't really matter.' Dean said. 'I asked Crowley and he told me that you were chained up with chains made of iron so I made Metatron tell Brianna a spell that destroys everything iron. And then I hoped for the best from you two.' He nodded to Lane and Megan.  
'Why you never told me about this?' I asked.  
'Cause I wasn't sure if you'll agree.'  
'There's a spell that destroys everything iron?' Ryan was amazed.  
'There are spells for everything. You'll be surprised.' Dean laughed.  
'Wait how did you know that I'm going to make it? I mean kill Brianna.' Lane was confused.  
'You're Winchesters. We always make it.' Dean said and we both chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

** A few months later **

**Third person's POV**

All things got normal for the big family. Well, their kind of normal.  
Megan fully recovered and went back home.  
Ryan texted his parents that he'll live with a friend in Kansas. They just said OK. He didn't really care about their opinion anyway.  
Lane, Megan and Ryan started going to school again. Lane and Megan were always together so that they could defend themselves if needed.  
The three of them got their anti-possession tattoos.  
The kids were going on a hunt with Sam and Dean at the weekends. The twins' newfound abilities were very helpful.

**Megan's POV**

The date was 15th February. Lane and I had a birthday. It was time for celebration.  
After the special breakfast prepared by both Sam and Dean, two of their friends came for the party. The first one was a lovely girl, named Charlie. I had talked with her online. I really liked her and decided that she would be my role model from now on. The other person that came was uncle Bobby. We had been to his house a few times. Lane adored him. He was like a grandfather to us.  
We all gathered around the table in the big room. We were about to receive our presents.  
'I'm first!' Dean said. 'You're already fourteen. I think it's time for you to have your own guns. That's my present.'  
'Cool!' Lane and I yelled at the same time.  
Dad gave Dean a look. 'What are you looking at? We got our guns when we were twelve!' Dean said. 'Go to the room with the weapons and choose a gun. You too, Ryan.'  
The three of us ran for the guns. I chose myself a gun and I was about to grab it when Dean stopped me.  
'No, no. No touching until you get practice and I make sure that you won't kill yourselves.'  
Lane and Ryan also chose their guns and we went back to the table.  
'My turn!' Charlie said and came to me, Ryan and Lane. 'Remember when I asked you about your favorite TV series?' We nodded and she gave me an envelope. 'Well, the four of us are going to comic con in July! Those are the tickets.'  
I screamed and hugged her. 'Thank you! Thank you!' I was so happy.  
Lane and Ryan just gave her a high five. Dad stepped to us next.  
'I'm next.' He said and turned to me. 'Megan, Lane told me that you are a talented musician. You never told me that you played the guitar. So, I give you a chance to show me.' He handed me a black electric guitar.  
'Wow!' I took it and started playing.  
All started smiling and just listened to me. But when Dean figured out what song I was playing he shook his head.  
'Oh, please, not Nickelback again!' He groaned and I grinned.  
Dad laughed and turned to Lane. 'And Megan told me that you used to play box but you quit because your mother didn't want you to be violent. So now I'm giving you those' Dad gave Lane boxing gloves. 'and from Monday you start boxing lessons.'  
Lane smiled. No one knew but that made him the happiest boy on the planet. 'Thanks, Dad.'  
'Megan, you'll resume your fencing lessons too.' Dad said and I went to hug him.  
After that Lane and I looked at Bobby. 'What are you looking at? I was about to give you guns, until this idjit did it first.' Bobby looked at Dean who had a 'what did I do now' look. 'I'm just kidding. I think that you're old enough to have phones so I brought you phones.'  
Lane and I went to get our phones.  
'You too Ryan. We'll consider you their third twin.' Bobby laughed and Ryan chuckled and came to us.  
Then it was Ryan's turn. 'I didn't know what to give you so I brought food.' He said and went to the kitchen. He returned with a bag and put it on the table. He pulled out two pies. On them was written 'Happy birthday!'. There were candles too. 'Happy birthday!'  
Dean looked at Ryan. 'So what no pie for me?'  
'It's not your birthday.' Dean frowned. Ryan laughed and pulled out a third pie from the bag. 'Just kidding.'  
Dad lit the candles on our pies. 'Make a wish.'  
We closed our eyes, made a wish and blew the candles. Everyone started clapping.  
'Am I too late for the party?'  
We all turned and saw Gabriel in the middle of the room.  
'So wishes do come true!' I said.  
'You wished for him to show up?' Dean gave me a look and I just shrugged.  
'I see new faces.' Gabriel looked at us and stopped at Charlie. 'And one lovely lady.'  
'Back off.' Charlie showed him the gun in her pocket.  
He put his hands up.  
'Why are you here, Gabriel?' Dad asked.  
'What do you mean why? I'm here to deliver my gifts.'  
'Yeah, but I think you forgot the part where you ditched us after your ex was killed and didn't show up when we needed help.' Dean said.  
'I'm here to make it up, OK?' Gabriel became a little serious.  
'What are your presents?' I asked and he grinned.  
'I can teach you some tricks.'  
'Like what?' Lane asked.  
'Like this.' Gabriel went to the closet door and opened it. But we didn't saw the small closet. We saw an empty tropical beach. Gabriel took a little sand in his hand so that we could see it was real.  
'We can do that too?' Lane couldn't believe it.  
'Oh course you can. Just a little practice and you will be better than me. Come here.' He said and looked at us. 'Oh, and don't you dare calling me grandpa. I feel old.'  
We laughed and went to him.

**Third person's POV**

Sam, Dean, Bobby and Charlie were sitting around the table and drinking beer. They were watching Gabriel teaching the kids.  
'I still can't believe you have kids.' Bobby said.  
'I'm slowly getting used to it.' Sam said.  
'And I still can't believe that you're related to Gabriel.' Dean laughed.  
'Yeah, I'm still adjusting to that one.' Sam laughed too.  
Charlie looked at Lane and Megan. 'They're good kids. A lot of kids on their place would go for the drugs but they're strong.'  
'I know.' Sam said lost in his thoughts about what Charlie said. 'Let's hope they'll always be that way.'  
'I'll drink to that!' Dean said and they all knocked their beer bottles.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you have fun? I'm planning on making a sequel but I'm still waiting for the idea to hit me, so I'm not really sure when I'll post it. Please leave a comment if you like the story. It's my first. Have a nice day!


End file.
